I'm Not Her
by ShoujoTrash
Summary: Small little Annabel Watson moved to Scotland at the age of 5 with her family to take care of her Nan. 11 years later she has come face to face with someone she has once meet before. What exactly will she find when she digs deeper into this mystery woman who looks exactly like her named Elizabeth? Will she fall for the one she saw when she was a child that helped her? Who knows...
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry it's been way over a year. And I'm also sorry to rewrite this story when it's not even done. ;~; BUT BUT BUT, I'll have 3 chapters done and then I'll have another 3 ready to go. Rewriting is way easier than starting from scratch and I also have a plot line WRITTEN out to follow as well this time. So to be fair the rewrite won't take that long, the rest of the story though, well who know when this story will end but I'm going off to my first year of college and if it's not done by then I'll make time to finish this. I promise. **

**I don't own anything but my characters. xo**

I remember vividly how I first meet him. It was quite a while ago, but I remember.

I was in the backseat of my family's car kicking my legs back and forth since I was too small for them to touch the ground. My head was bobbing causing my pigtails to sway. My mother was fusing at me for fidgeting with the seatbelt and told me we'd be there soon.

At the time I didn't understand. I couldn't comprehend why we were moving from America to Scotland, all I knew was that we were going to live with Nan. I never would have understood we were moving to take care of Nan. Pop had recently died and Nan was left alone. Dad didn't want his mother living all alone with any relatives so he moved us out here. I had also never meet my Nan or Pop for that matter, but I when I meet Nan for the first time we had a bond and I never left her side really.

When we got to Nan's house I was eager to get out of the car, I was so stiff and tired.

My dad had told me to go out back and play on the swing set outside. He had told me they had to do 'adult things', which meant they didn't want me in the way of moving everything in and rearranging this and that. And to check on Nan.

I remember spending my whole afternoon on those swings, I couldn't really push myself yet so I just kind of twisted around and spun on the swings. There was a graveyard off in the distance too, it wasn't ridiculously far but I wasn't about to go looking into the dead's resting place.

I remember my mother tucking me into bed that night and she kissed my forehead telling me that they were going to be busy all day for the next few weeks.

But that night I was restless. I woke up in the middle of the night and was for some odd reason determined to get to the swing sets. Once I was outside I planted myself onto the swing set and rolled on the balls of my feet.

Looking out into the field in front of me I remember seeing a shadow figure moving extremely fast. I was so scared at the time I couldn't move, but the figure looked to be a boy and suddenly I lost any feeling of fear. I'm still not sure what compelled me to call out to him that night.

"Hello?" I called out.

He froze, head quickly turning towards me. Cautiously he came towards me.

"Hello young one, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked looming over me.

Now in front of me he looked dirty and horribly horrifying. His skin was so pale and his lips were stained red, and his hair was long and dark with some styled spikes, and his clothes were as dark as the night.

"Yes but I woke up..." I told him averting his gaze.

I heard him shift and move and I thought he had left but when I turned to look he had only crouched to get eye level with me.

"Listen, you shouldn't be out… it's dangerous." He told me.

"But you're out?"

He shook his head. "That's different."

"How?" I asked him.

He paused as if trying to think of the right wording. "I'm _much _older than you." He finally said. "Now go back inside and lock your doors."

I nodded my head as if I understood but I really didn't. "Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone."

He blinked at my question. As he thought about his answer he looked back nervously and checked around us before replying. "Okay but only to put you to bed. Then I must leave."

I smiled widely and quickly went back inside with him behind me.

He was very kind to me, he tucked me in, locked my windows and closed the curtains. Looking back at me he saw me staring.

A frown came to his face quickly and he actually looked a bit irritated. "Go to sleep."

I nodded but asked once last question, "What's your name?"

He hesitated before he answered. "Gregory, now sleep."

He started to quickly walk towards my door.

"I like you Gregory." I said as I started to nuzzle into my bed.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to me and flashed a quick smile before he disappeared.

He had large, white fangs.


	2. Chapter 1

I was balancing myself on a chair in my bedroom while trying to hang up my newest painting. It was my fifth attempt so far to see if the canvas would stay on the wall. On the tip of my toes I leaned in to try to reach. In all honesty this was very dangerous and I tend to do it more and more it seems. I almost had it when a loud voice interrupted me.

"ANNABEL!"

I jerked at my name being yelled and fell over on the floor violently. I rubbed my sore butt as I looked up at my newest painting hanging on the wall by one corner. I huffed slightly in disappointment.

"Coming Nan!" I yelled getting up.

I rushed down the steps and found Nan sitting in her large plush rocking chair she's had for years now, crocheting.

"Yes Nan?" I asked wondering what her urgency was if she seemed to be so calmly crocheting.

"Would ya be so kind as to get me more yarn from the market?" she smiled brightly up at me letting her Scottish accent seep through strongly.  
I only nodded and grabbed my car keys and wallet from the small coffee table. I told my mom I was leaving and she shoved some extra money at me and asked to grab some fresh produce while I was out.

When I came home later that afternoon my parents had gone out and Nan was napping in her rocking chair. I smiled lightly and put her yarn down in her basket. I walked into the kitchen to put away the produce and found a small note.

'Please watch Nan while we're out. Dinner is ready, just pop it in for 30 minutes in the oven. – love Mom'

I went to start dinner and came back into to check on Nan. She was still out and slightly snoring while some Scottish soap played on the television. I chuckled lightly and quietly stepped out into the back yard.

I sat down in the swing set that I was far too big for anymore. I don't remember why, but I used to come out here all the time when I was younger. I would come out and stay most of the time until I was called back inside or Nan dragged me in worried I would catch something.

In fact Nan still sometimes gets all up in a fuss when I'm outside late at night. I watched the sun set and disappear behind the graveyard. Funny, it seemed so much farther away when I was small. It honestly couldn't be more than a fifteen minute walk now.

Sighing, I got up after I noticed the moon start to become bright in the dark valley. Walking back inside Nan awoke as I closed the door behind me.

She grasped her bearings before she finally eyed me and the door.

"How dark is it out there lass?" she asked raising an arched brow at me.

"Relax Nan, the sun just set. I know you don't like me out and about at night." I said to her as I walked over and kissed her cheek. "I also got your yarn." I pointed towards her basket.

She let out a relieved breath once I told her. She quickly looked down into her basket as well to confirm that her yarn basket was full.

"Annie-sweet, I just want you to be safe. I have my reasons you know." She smiled sadly at me.

"I know you do Nan." I replied walking into the kitchen to check on our dinner.

In all honesty, I never knew why Nan was so against me going out at night or what she was trying to protect me from. They only thing out where we lived, which was almost in the middle of nowhere, was that graveyard. Unless Nan had a serious superstition about zombies, I had no clue what she was so worried about. I'd rather not question her though. I remember the one time when I was ten I was out on that swing set at night and Nan just started sobbing and hugging me and saying how thankful she was that I was safe. That was all it took for me to not go out at night.

The oven beeped loudly stopping all train of thought I had. I put on the oven mitts and opened up the oven and grabbed the casserole. I cut two pieces for me and Nan and put them onto plates. I came back into the living room and handed Nan her dinner and plopped myself onto the large couch and ate there.

We watched some television together for a bit until we finished our meal. Nan took off to her room shortly after and only asked that I locked the doors and windows as was routine by now. I nodded and took off to the kitchen to put away our dirty dishes in the sink.

After that I quickly locked all the doors and windows. Once that was done I closed the curtains and made my way upstairs to my bed room.

My painting was still hanging by its pitiful corner. I pouted at the atrocious look it gave off being so crooked.

I went over to my dresser and changed into my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom that was right outside my room and tied up my auburn hair into a high, curly ponytail, and washed my face.

Once back in my room I turned on the old record player I owned and listened to it as I sketched. My sketch book recently has been filled with images of the same boy. His defined jaw line, his broad shoulders, his eyes that bore into mine, almost as if they were real, and his silky black hair that seemed to spike along the top.

I studiously worked on my sketch and didn't really bother to notice that I had added fangs to his mouth. When I was finally done and checked it out, I saw them. I quickly went and scattered through my other sketches of this boy but none of them had his mouth open. So looking back he really does look like a vampire.

I finally put up my sketch book and turned off the music preparing myself to go to bed.

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside that made me think twice about going to sleep. I slowly paced down the stairs, whatever that noise was, I know it wasn't my parents. I attempted to do the safe thing and look out the window but since our back lights have gone out, I couldn't see anything. I took a deep breath and quickly grabbed a flashlight. I thrust opened the back door and looked around the side of the house. Off in the distance was a large vehicle near the grave yard with the brightest lights I have ever seen on any vehicle. I couldn't look at it for too long.

I turned to look back in my yard and flashed the light over all the windows and the side of the house itself. I found nothing so I scanned the ground to see if whatever hit the house was laying around. I almost gave up until my foot nudged something soft. I swiftly shone my light down to find a bat convulsing slightly.

"So I guess you're the one who hit the side of the house huh?" I bent down and picked up the poor thing and cradled it in one arm. I rushed to get back inside the house.

I hurried up into my bathroom and set the bat down in front of me. It was out, but still breathing. I gave out a sigh of relief. On closer inspection the bat didn't seemed to be injured at all.

I made a small makeshift bed out of some tissue box and paper. I set the bat down in there and slowly put it in my closet for the night. Hopefully it was dark enough to not affect its natural nocturnal behavior. I closed my closet door firmly and made my way to my bed for the night.

I woke up much earlier the next day, in fact most of the night I barely got any sleep. I was far too worried about the bat hidden away in my closet.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made my way over to my closet. It was cracked open slightly. I racked my brain through the events of last night and I was absolutely positive that I had closed my closet door securely. I tossed the fleeting thought away and quietly opened the closet door to check on the bat. Upon looking down though, the bat was nowhere to be seen. I swung the door open looking franticly and panicking. I looked over to my door that lead out into the rest of the house and it was closed. I let out a relived sigh, the bat was only loose in my room. I could handle that.

I looked up on my ceiling first, and checked the closet ceiling just in case. No bat to be found. I checked behind all the furniture in my room and I also checked ever dark space. The only place left to be unlooked was under my bed. I cringed at the thought of a bat flapping in my face to escape from under my bed.

"Man, why can't bats make some obnoxious sound so they're easier to find." I huffed out as I got on my knees to check under my bed.

When I looked under my bed I was shocked to find not a bat, but staring back at me were sharp, narrow red eyes. My mouth dropped first then I let out a small yelp. The next thing I knew my head smacked hard into the underside of my bed as I began to back pedal on the ground to the other side of my room. I held my pounding head in my hands and shoved my face in between my knees. I opened one eye to see, but all I saw was a blur of a dark mass rush from my bed to the open closet, closing the door but still keeping it cracked open slightly to see me.

I sat there holding my head for a good while trying to take in what was in my closet looking at me. Finally the pain subsided and I could be comfortable again. Well as comfortable as you can be while being watched. Looking at my closet I saw the same eyes staring at me but their face was basically hidden.

"Co…could I see your face?" I whispered almost afraid to ask. I still didn't know if this, whatever it was, was going to hurt me, but I was really sure they wouldn't.

Slowly creeping out but never leaving the closet was the same boy who I had been drawing repeatedly in my sketch book. He didn't look much older than me either.

He stood straight, staring at me intensely not saying a word. His hand was holding onto the closet door stopping the small bit of sunlight from hitting him. He looked far more gorgeous than I could ever replicate on paper. In fact I found myself staring at his face intensely trying to remember his features.

"Lizzy?" he whispered and stepped out a bit looking me up and down starting at me.

"I'm sorry who? My name's Annabel." I stated slightly confused.

"She's probably long gone by now…" he whispered so quietly he probably thought I couldn't hear. His tone was more than disappointed it reeked of sadness.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"Gregory." He spoke with a very fierce tone that made me feel almost stupid for not knowing his name.

"Listen, you wouldn't even be standing there if I wasn't grateful for you saving me. I'd probably eat you if it was different. I give you my thanks and I am indebted to you." He stated quickly.

"Okay?" I was in a stupor as to what just came out of his mouth. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"You're definitely not my Elizabeth, too dimwitted," He said. "but you look just like her."

"I'm sorry, excuse me? I just saved you! And whoever this Elizabeth is I am _not _her so don't compare me to her! My name is Annabel!" I snapped quickly at him.

"You're very lucky you can hold that over my head mortal, you'd be dead if not worse if you couldn't." he growled.

I stood straight looking him dead in the eyes. "I guess I should count my blessings then."

I turned on my heels swiftly going towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he stated.

I turned to look at the vampire preoccupying my closet space. "I'm getting some thicker curtains to block out the sunlight for you. I need my closet you know." I said as I slammed my door. I open my door once more to say one last thing. "And _please_ don't leave this room."

Downstairs Nan was sitting in her usual chair and staring in deep thought out at the graveyard. I didn't want to disturb her but she heard me come down.

"Annie-sweet, would ya mind making me some warm tea?" she asked smiling at me.

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen. I set the pot full of water on the hot eye and went into the hallway to grab some thicker curtains from the hall closet.

I heard the boiling water squeal and folded the curtains and tucked them nicely under my arm before I rushed off into the kitchen to give Nan her tea. I grabbed one of her favorite tea bags and popped it in a mug and quickly served it to her with a kiss on the cheek. I was swiftly off back to my bedroom where I was bound to see a cranky vampire who went by Gregory.

**So, how's the rewrite?**

**R&R**

**-xoxo**


End file.
